Customer devices, like digital television Set Top Boxes (STBs) often comprise a plurality of tuners such as satellite, cable, terrestrial or IPTV tuners which receive content to be displayed at the television screen or another display device to which the STB is directly connected. It is important that the video quality level offered by the STB is a high quality video which is smooth, fluent and without glitch or delays. The high quality of the video is achieved by proper decoding of the signal which is obtained by bugless software and application of dedicated hardware. However, it is still necessary to check whether any kind of malfunctionality or programming errors exist in the device. Therefore, the devices need to be tested in order to check the quality of the output video signal and a proper functioning of the device.
Currently, such testing is performed by a testing person (the tester), who observes the video signal displayed by the device under the test, which is very time consuming and not reliable (prone to human errors—incapability of observing short or small video disparities).
There are also known methods wherein a video signal from the tested device is captured and analysed by means of algorithms run on computers. However only a single device at one time can be analysed by means of such methods.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for parallel detection of disparities in high resolution video, which aims at simultaneous testing of several devices using a single analysing system.